


You make me lose my mind

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, yamato’s two younger sisters make an appearance near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Sarukui kisses Komi for the first time in the most cutest way ever.Aka... a flustered and nervous Komi gets his first kiss from Sarukui while they eat chocolates and cuddle on Valentine’s day
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato
Kudos: 3





	You make me lose my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say before I start this fanfic, I’m so so sorry if I butcher Sarukui and Komi, this is my first time writing about them and I wanted to write about them because I saw the ship and it looked cute and these two are so not acknowledged enough that even I had a small bit of knowledge about them so yeah. Here you go for all you SaruKomi shippers! I’m gonna make this the fluffiest that I can
> 
> **Komi Haruki and Sarukui Yamato do not belong to me! They belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of “Haikyuu!!”**

In a slightly noisy household, and in a surprisingly spacious room were Yamato and Haruki. Their Valentine’s day was pretty chill for the most part. Everyone knew that these two were pretty chill, well that’s what they wanted to believe. Haruki sat in Yamato’s lap nervously with a box of opened chocolates in his lap. His back was pressed against Yamato and his legs were pressed together so that the box wouldn’t fall and stain the tatami mats. Haruki took a piece of chocolate and he plopped it into his mouth, smiling softly at the melty sensation that engulfed him. His head was down so that Yamato couldn’t see his face that was slowly warming up due to how awkward the atmosphere was. Finally Haruki decides to break the intense silence.

“So uh...” Haruki swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “We’ve been dating for five months now and..”

Yamato looks up at the ceiling. “And?”

“Well um... we haven’t.. had our first kiss yet.”

“Are you applying that we should kiss since we haven’t kissed yet?”

Haruki’s head shot up and he blushes brightly, red coating his whole face and even the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. Yamato lowers his head down and he’s met with a blushing and nervous Haruki. Haruki’s head was turned slightly to look at Yamato.

“No no! I’m— I’m not saying we should kiss yet...! I.. I mean, I don’t want to rush it or anything...” Haruki’s gaze shifts down to the chocolates. Yamato grabs the chocolates and he puts them next to them.

“Hey, can you turn around for me?”

“Hm? Oh uh... yeah.”

Haruki shifts around in Yamato’s lap and he turns around to face Yamato’s face. Yamato gripped Haruki’s sides gently, earning a quiet gasp from the libero. Haruki’s brows raised slightly. Yamato leans close to Haruki’s face. Their lips were barely touching and their noses were pressing against each other. He licks the chocolate off of Haruki’s lips and then he kisses him gently. Haruki’s eyes widen when Yamato kissed him and then he pulls away, the kiss lingering for a little bit. At that very same moment, one of Yamato’s younger sisters came bursting into his room.

The door slid open to reveal one of Yamato’s younger sisters, Mai. “Yama nii-san, Okaasan said that dinner’s ready!”

Yamato sighs and he looks over at Mai.

“Is that your sister?” Haruki asks with curiosity.

“ _One_ of them.”

“I—”

She blinks once while looking at Yamato. “Nii-san?”

Just then his other sister, Hana, walked up the stairs and she appeared right next to Mai.

“I’ll be downstairs. Just go tell Okaasan that I’m a little busy right now.”

“Busy kissing..” Hana commented, a little bit confused as to what was really happening. Haruki choked on air and Yamato sighed again.

“I— No—” He sighs. “Just go downstairs you two. And tell me Okaasan that I’m just _busy._ Don’t say anything about me kissing. She doesn’t need to know that.”

“Okay!”

“Okay...”

Hana and Mai look at each other briefly then they walked down the stairs while holding the railings. Yamato looked at Haruki with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about them, Komiyan. They don’t know what privacy and timing means.”

Haruki stiffled out a laugh.

“It’s okay.”

Silence soon engulfed the room not too long after that. Haruki broke the silence once again to ask Yamato a question. Blushing deeply, Haruki sighs. “Hey Saru, why did you... why did you kiss me?”

Yamato gave him that droopy monkey like smirk he always gives him and his expression soon relaxes.

“You had chocolate on your mouth. Plus, you _did_ want that first kiss so—”

Haruki covered his face with his hands. “ _Oh my god..._ ”

Yamato laughed.

Haruki took his hands off of his face and he gets off of Yamato’s lap, standing up and stepping back a bit. Yamato gets up shortly and he stretches a little. “Hey Saru...”

“Hm?”

Haruki bites his lower lip and then he lets go of his lower lip with a sigh. He leans against Yamato’s bed.

“Can we... kiss again? Before you— uh.. go down for dinner?”

“Of course, Komiyan.” He leans down a little bit and he cups Haruki’s cheeks. He kisses him a little bit rougher than earlier. He slowly melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Yamato’s neck loosely and he moans quietly. Yamato puts his hands on Haruki’s hips and gives them a little squeeze, earning a quiet gasp from Haruki. Yamato then pulls away so that they can both catch their breaths.

“You know you can join me if you want.”

“Can I really?”

Yamato chuckles before he puts a hand on Haruki’s cheek, caressing it gently and rubbing it slowly. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day!!! 💕 ft me and my single ass 💀


End file.
